Life and Living
by sambluemalamute
Summary: Reincarnation - It sucks to start again, but when the worst happens and you are taken in by a pro hero, how will life change and how will you progress in a new, yet familiar world? (This is somewhat of a start, not confident with written speech, feedback on that behalf would be nice!)


For everyone else in the city, this night was quiet and uneventful but for Michi this was their breaking point.

Michi was nearing a deep sleep when they heard their parents yell and items break. Michi left their bedroom to see two thugs in the living room. Immediatly Michi was blown back as they were hit by a gender changing quirk. From the floor Michi saw the man who changed his gender to male stalk up to his parents with a knife. The other man, whose face was covered by scales, somewhat resembling a gecko drove a sword through Michi's dad's neck. A scream tore itself out of the young boy's throat. His fist tightened and his hair quickly lightened into a light blue - his dads quirk. Before he could think to take a step towards the intruders, his mothers life was taken.

A bright light quickly engulfed the room and headed towards the gecko man. Disguised as flames, ice crept towards the man and quickly froze him to the spot. It still looked like fire, but until Michi releases his quirk, it was glow and crackle like fire, but freeze. The thug who changed Michi's gender leapt toward him and plunged the knife into Michi's left arm. With a quick movement Michi had a handful of the mans shirt and had triggered his quirk, freezing him to spot, but to those who didn't know the kids quirk, it looked like the intruders were alight.

Michi stood, right arm extended holding the gecko man in place with fiery ice and the gender changing thug up-close also frozen in the disguised ice. His ears rang and he felt dizzy. He was breathing deeply and rapidly, each time one of the intruders spoke, he would unconsciously make his ice grow encasing them more, bit by bit. Some of the ice was creeping his left arm, to where the knife was buried.

All of a sudden, a large figure let themselves be known. "Fear not!" a loud voice rang out. "Because I am here!" It was All Might. Some one had let the heroes and police know, but the number one hero had arrived first. For a moment Michi held his breath. As quickly as tears had sprung to his eyes, he pushed with force, knocking over the intruders so All Might could deal with them. He wasn't listening. He was now on his knees kneeling over his parents. The way Michi was crying wasn't sad. It was anger. Sadness would come later.

Michi was startled as a big hand landed on his shoulder and he tensed. "Young man, are you hurt?" All might asked. Michi stood and ripped the knife out of arm, making the injury worse and causing blood to pour down his arm and onto the floor, mixing with his parents. "No, I'm fine" Michi spoke with little emotion before leaving for his room to grab the journals he had written and drawn in. They had details he remembered from his past life that he didn't want any one to see. All Might had followed him to his room and watched as Michi rubbed at his face and collected the books.

"You've got a pretty nasty cut, why don't you come with me and get it fixed?" All Might asked, still smiling.

He continued to watch Michi go around and collect the stuff that he wanted as he said nothing. All Might noticed Michi's room was more suited towards to little girl. Michi grabbed a small photo frame. It was a family photo. His father was holding Michi's Mother in a side hug, while Michi sat on his mothers lap. He put the photo in his bag and turned to All Might, not ever meeting his eyes. He skirted between the massive hero and the door frame and went to leave. The police still hadn't arrived.

"Young man, where are you going?" All might asked, slowly following Michi as not to startle him.

"I can't stay here" Michi replied, giving a side glance to his parents that were on the floor.

"Young man -" All might started before he was interrupted. "Michi, my name is Michi"

"Young Michi, it's snowing out there, you'll be safer with inside. You need to go to hospital for your arm"

"I'll be fine" Michi said, as he stepped out the house and into the snow, wearing light pajama pants and a singlet. All might wouldn't be able to leave to follow him. He would have to stay to watch over the criminals and wait until the police arrive. Lucky for All Might another hero had just arrived. It was Eraserhead, who offered to go after Michi.

Michi was already quite far down the street as the underground hero followed from a height. While Eraserhead was worried about the boy's injury, he was also curious as to what he was doing. He followed the young boy for quite a distance. The boy was obviously destressed, and Eraserhead was forced to take action as he went to climb over a railing on a bridge.


End file.
